


New Uniform

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2019 [14]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Crossdressing, Jack cums in his pants, M/M, maid Rhys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 04:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Things spice up when Rhys has a new uniform.





	New Uniform

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for the Rhack Hive Server!

Rhys hadn’t been Jack’s maid for long before the flirting had started. The CEO loved conversing with Rhys with the tall legs and he loved watching his face turn bright pink the thicker Jack laid on the compliments. It was enough to get Jack fantasizing and he decided to make a bold move.

When Rhys came in that morning, he found a black maid’s uniform with a gold collar, apron and trim at the ends of the sleeves. It was gorgeous. There was a note attached to it confirming that it was his new work uniform. He smirked.

It fit him perfectly. It was more form-fitting than a typical uniform, hugging all his curves and showcasing his legs. It was also shorter, stopping two inches above the knees. It made him look incredible. There were a pair of black heels for it, but Rhys knew how much of a mistake that was. He still needed to work after all. So he left his shoes behind and went barefoot. He went about his business, cleaning the selected rooms of the large home for the day.

The dress was so comfortable, giving him enough slack to bend over and get where he needed to, that he forgot he was dressed any differently. He was dusting the library books when Jack came in, done with the day’s work.

“I got apple cider for us- woah…” He set the tray with the mugs down and stared at Rhys. “Wow, that’s hot. A lot hotter than I thought it’d be, and I imagined it’d be out-of-this-world hot.”

A flush softened Rhys’ skin as he worked on a shelf. “Thanks.”

Jack settled in a chair, sipping his apple cider. He could not take his eyes off Rhys. It was the best idea he’d ever had. He grabbed a book so it looked like he was keeping busy, but his eyes trailed over Rhys as he dusted bookshelves.

“Don’t forget I made some apple cider for you. It’s nice and hot.” His words trailed off as Rhys stepped off the ladder and smiled.

“Thank you! That sounds perfect.” He grabbed his mug and blew on it.

Jack averted his gaze to those long legs, perfectly shaped like he’d thought they’d be. He frowned. “You’re barefoot.”

“Yeah, heels are stupid impractical.” He took a sip of the apple cider and moaned. “Wow, this is amazing.” He closed his eyes as he took another sip. He sighed happily and set the mug down. “That was perfect!” He went back to work, moving down the library and out of Jack’s sight.

Jack leaned forward, wanting to see Rhys walk in the uniform. It was _ really _ doing things for Jack and if he wasn’t careful, Rhys was going to find out just how much Jack liked it. He leaned so far out of his seat, he bumped his apple cider and the hot liquid sloshed all over his lap.

“Shit!” Jack hissed, his crotch burning. He slammed the mug on the table next to the chair and pulled the material away from his skin.

Rhys came to investigate and immediately knelt in front of Jack and began to dab the cloth. “Here, let me clean that.”

Jack sucked in his breath, shocked by what was happening. He stared at Rhys, wondering if it was a ploy to begin naughty things, but the man was dutifully dabbing and rubbing the wet area as though it were a spill on the floor.

Well shit. Jack had already been fighting arousal, now with the added friction caused by Rhys, it was impossible. He was going to pop a boner and there was nothing he could do, so Jack did the only thing he could. He leaned back in his chair and watched, letting the sensations bubble to the surface. It was almost instantaneous, his arousal growing full length under Rhys’ hand.

The man gasped, pulling the cloth away. His face instantly turned red and he stared at Jack. “I’m sorry-” His voice trailed off at the smirk on Jack’s face.

“Hey, by all means continue. I was already hot for you in this uniform.”

Rhys’ eyes fell to the large tent in Jack’s jeans. He set his rag back onto the wet spot and rubbed slowly over Jack’s clothed cock. “I should clean this mess up…” But his movements were more purposeful and all about the friction over Jack’s dick. He straightened on his knees pushing his ass out so Jack could watch it move as Rhys worked.

“Kitten,” Jack purred. “You are the best thing I’ve ever come across.”

Rhys smirked. “Well, you haven’t done that yet.” He rubbed slowly, making Jack hiss, his head falling back.

Jack could not believe the sight he was watching, Rhys’ ass perfectly round, moving as he rubbed Jack’s cock. The friction was perfect. Rhys knew when to speed up and how deep to press to keep Jack caught in the moment. His hands gripped the sides of the chair tightly, his hips moving against Rhys’ hand.

Rhys stretched backward, causing the skirt of the uniform to slip over his ass, revealing nothing underneath. It pushed Jack over the edge and he came, rocking into Rhys’ hand and soiling his clothes.

Jack pulled Rhys onto his lap, those long legs on either side of him. They kissed as Jack’s large hands enveloped Rhys’ ass.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
